


Appendix for Twin Wolves of the North

by Thowinhouse



Series: Twin Wolves of the North Universe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thowinhouse/pseuds/Thowinhouse
Summary: A collection of Family trees and other important information for my main story Twin Wolves of the North.
Series: Twin Wolves of the North Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541122
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Title Page

**Author's Note:**

> This is an appendix to my main work Twin Wolves of the North. Check my profile for the main story.

**Family Trees and Other Important Information**

**of Westeros during the Beginning of the Third Century after the Conquest**

**by Maester Wilhem and Maester Thomas**


	2. Families of the North

### Stark of Winterfell

#### Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell; Head of house Stark; born 233

  * {Brandon Stark}, Eldest son; tortured to death by the Mad King in 282
  * Heir Eddard Stark, married to Catelyn Tully
    * Heir Robb Stark, direwolf- Grey Wind; born 283; married to Daenerys Targaryen
    * Sansa Stark, eldest daughter; direwolf- Lady; born 286
    * Arya Stark, second daughter; direwolf- Nymeria; born 289
    * Brandon Stark, second son; called Bran; direwolf- Summer; born 290
    * Rickon Stark, third son; direwolf Shaggydog; born 295
  * Jon Stark, Lord of Sea Dragon Point
    * See Jon Stark Lord of Sea Dragon Point
  * {Lyanna Stark}, died 283; Married {Rhaegar Targaryen}
  * Benjen Stark, First Ranger of Night’s Watch



### Stark of Sea Dragon Point

#### Jon Stark, Lord of Sea Dragon Point; called the Seawolf; direwolf- Ghost; Married to Berena Hornwood

  * Heir Artos Stark, first son of Jon Stark; direwolf- Redbeard; born 284
  * Rodrik Stark, second son; fostered at White Harbor; direwolf- Storm; born 286
  * Cregan Stark, third son; fostered at Winterfell; direwolf- Bandit; born 289
  * Sarra Stark, only daughter; direwolf- Hazel; born 292



### Dustin of Barrowtown

#### William Dustin, Lord of Barrowton; married to Barbery Dustin

  * Brandon Dustin, born 283
  * Lyarra Dustin, born 286
  * Serena Dustin, born 288
  * Alarra Dustin, born 290



### Stark of Barrowtown

#### Brandon Stark, Lord of Wolf's Run

  * Heir Beron Stark, born 278
  * Jonnel Stark, second son; born 280



###  Fisher of Stoney Shore

#### ? Fisher, Lord of Stoney Shore; vassel of Sea Dragon Point

  * Heir John Fisher, born 279; married to Jenna Slate
  * ? Fisher
  * ? Fsiher
  * ? Fsiher
  * ? Fsiher
  * Ava Fsiher, born 287



### Slate of Blackpool

#### ? Slate, Lord of Blackpool; vassal of Sea Dragon Point

  * Jenna Slate, born 280 married to John Fisher of Stoney Shore
  * ? Slate
  * Heir ? Slate



### Ironsmith of Ironhill Keep

#### Dalor Ironsmith, Lord of Ironhill Keep; vassal of Sea Dragon Point; born 285

  * father {? Ironsmith}, died during Greyjoy Rebellion



### Hornwood of Hornwood

####  Halys Hornwood; Lord of Hornwood married to Donella Manderly

  * Heir Daryn Hornwood; born 282; betrothed to Alys Karstark
  * Larence Snow, second snow; born 284; bastard; fostered at Sea Dragon Point
  * Berena Hornwood, married to Jon Stark of Sea Dragon Point; younger sister of Halys Hornwood
    * See Stark of Sea Dragon Point



### Locke of Oldcastle

#### Ondrew Locke, Lord of Oldcastle; vassel of Manderly of White Harbor; cousin of Rickard Stark of WInterfell; second born son

  * Heir Brandon Locke, first son
    * Heir Donnel Locke, first son; knighted
  * Sybelle Locke, first daughter; married to Robett Glover
    * See Glover of Deepwood Motte
  * {Beron Locke}, father; late Lord of Oldcastle; died shortly after War of Ninepenny Kings
  * {Karl Locke}, elder brother; first son of {Beron Locke}; died during War of Ninepenny Kings
  * Mallador Locke, younger brother; third son of {Beron Locke}; knighted
  * {Marna Locke}, younger sister; first daughter of {Beron Locke}; married {Edwyle Stark}
    * See Stark of Winterfell




	3. Families of the Riverlands

### Tully of Riverrun

#### Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun, Master of Law

  * Catelyn Stark, first daugther; married to Eddard Stark
    * See Stark of Winterfell
  * Lysa Tully, second daughter; married to Stannis Baratheon
    * See Baratheon of Storm's End
  * Heir Emure Tully, first son; married to Elyana Vypren; called the Floppy Fish
    * Minisa Tully, first daughter; born 285
    * Heir Axell Tully, first son; born 287; betrothed to Mary Arryn
    * Brynden Tully, second son; born 288
    * Kermit Tully, third son; born 290
  * Brynden Tully, younger brother of Hoster Tully; called the Blackfish; Master of Arms of Winterfell



### Mallister of Seagard

#### Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard; married to {Alys Darry}; born 258

  * Heir Patrek Mallister, born 277




	4. Families of the Vale

### Arryn of the Eyrie

#### Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale; Hand of the King

  * Heir Denys Arryn, distant kinsmen of Jon Arryn; married to Victoria Arryn (niece of Jon Arryn); called the Darling of the Vale; scarred from Battle of the Bells
    * Heir Ser Artys Arryn, first son; born 282; knighted by Lord Yhon Royce in 299AC
    * Elbert Arryn, second son; born 285
    * Mary Arryn, first daughter; born 286; betrothed to Axell Tully




	5. Families of the Westerlands

### Lannister of Casterly Rock

#### Tywin Lannister, Lord of the Rock; Warden of the West

  * Cersei Lannister, first daughter; older twin of Jaime Lannister; married to King Robert Baratheon
    * See Baratheon of King's Landing
  * Heir Jaime Lannister, first son; called Kingslayer; maried to Jeyne Serrett
    * Joanna, first daughter; born 286
    * Heir Tybolt Lannister, first son; born 287; squire to Addam Marband of Ashmark
  * Tyrion Lannister, second son; dwarf




	6. Families of the Crownlands

### Baratheon of King's Landing

#### Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms; married to Cersei Lannister

  * Heir Joffrey Baratheon, first son; betothed to Rhaenys Targaryen; born 286
  * Myrcella Baratheon, first daughter; born 290



### Targaryen of Dragonstone

#### Aegon Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone; sickly; born 282

  * Rhaenys Targaryen, elder sister; betrtothed to Joffery Baratheon; born 280
  * Heir Aemon Targaryen, younger brother; knighted by Jaime Lannister in 300AC; fostered in Winterfell; called the Winter Dragon; betrothed to Jeyne Velaryon; born 283
  * Viserys Targaryen, uncle; in Exile; born 276
  * Daenerys Targaryen, aunt; married to Robb Stark of Winterfell; was fostered in King's Landing; born 284
  * Elia Martell, mother; princess of Dorne; widow of {Rhaegar Targaryen}



### Velaryon of Driftmark

#### Monford Velaryon, Lord of Driftmark; Captian of Pride of Driftmark; born 260

  * Heir Monterys Velaryon, born 293
  * Aurane Waters, bastard half-brother; Captain of the Blue Seahorse; born 278
  * ? Velaryon, distant cousin of main branch
    * Jeyne Velaryon, first daughter; betrothed to Aemon Targaryen; born 284
    * Aelyx Velaryon, first son; squire for Aemon Targaryen; born 292



### Celtigar of Claw Isle

#### Ardrian Celtigar, Lord of Claw Isle; called the Red Crab; born 229

  * Heir Arthor Celtigar, first son; knighted; born 249
    * Heir Crispian Celtigar, first son; knighted; born 270
    * Joffrey Celtigar, second son; knighted; born 274
    * Terrence Celtigar, third son; knighted; born 279
    * Laena Celtigar, first daughter; born 283




	7. Families of the Stormlands

### Baratheon of Storm's End

#### Stannis Baratheon, Master of Ships; Lord of Storm's End; married to Lysa Tully

  * Heir Orys Baratheon, first son; squire to Beric Dondarrion; born 284
  * Shireen Baratheon, first daughter; born 289



**Author's Note:**

> If you see a '?' in a family tree, then that means I am looking for name suggestions, if you want to pick one just let me know which one and if it fits right I will add it, coming up with alot of names is hard.


End file.
